


Who Protects Spymasters?

by Starsmedic87



Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Leliana has something the Venatori want. She spends her life protecting those around her as a Spymaster should but who protects her.**SPOILERS FOR IN HUSHED WHISPERS**Leliana picked up a long steel pipe sitting nearby "Oh you will. If you happen to die before then, perhaps your partner will take this as a warning, he wont have it as easy"
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Female Inquisitor/Sera, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Returning Nightmare

Once again she was back in Redcliffe Castle, bound from the ceiling by the arms, body aching from the blood that had been drawn, the skin that had been taken. Around her the 6 skeletons of those that had perished from the infection. 

"My love.. Wake up" Josephine whispered dabbing a cool cloth on the Spymasters forehead. She had woke about 30 minutes ago when she felt her lover thrashing and softly muttering in her sleep, sweat dripping down her face "Come back to me" Leliana eventually woke quickly sitting up and gasping "Its ok my love, we are safe" Josephine pushed her gently back to lay down and continued dabbing her forehead "I thought they had stopped" 

"So did I" Leliana tried to control her breathing.

Putting the cloth back in the bowl Josephine leaned down placing a kiss on her head "Do you think this new information on the Venatori has triggered them?" 

"It has to be. How do they even know? In reality that future didn't happen" 

"You remembered. Perhaps someone within the Venatori remembered as well" 

"Evelyn and Sara will be here in the afternoon. They were both there. Maybe they will remember something that was previously forgotten"

"You never told me what happened" Josephine pressed 

"You don't need to know the details Josie" 

Josephine sighed and looked away "If you wont talk to me, at least talk to Evelyn"

Leliana looked at Josephine placing a hand in her cheek turning her head to look at her "This isn't because I don't want to confide in you. You don't need to hear what happened to me in that future" 

"I.. Respect you decision" Josephine placed another kiss on her lips this time and got up to walk back round to her own side of the bed, discarding the silk robe she wore on the nearby chair, the chill of the room nipping at her naked skin. Blowing the candle out she climbed back Into bed.

Leliana immediately reached out guiding the ambassador to rest in the crook of her arm, head on her chest. She felt bad, she knew Josephine was still upset, but she would rather have her lover upset at her than having to hear the torture she endured at the hands of the Venatori. 

For the rest of the night, Leliana lay awake staring Into the darkness of their room, listening to Josephine's steady breathing.

Leliana was already up, dressed and downstairs cooking breakfast. Cooked bread and some freshly cooked eggs. 

"Morning love" Leliana glanced over her shoulder as Josephine walked in, not yet dressed, her silk robe tied tightly.

"Good Morning" She sat on the chair at the kitchen unit next to where Leliana was cooking and closed her eyes resting her head in her hands. 

Leliana moved to stand behind her, wrapping arms around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head "You should have stayed in bed. I would have brought breakfast up to you love" 

Josephine leaned back against her, the Spymaster's embrace tightening "No, I've already slept in longer than I intended" 

"Good morning" a third voice interrupted them 

"Just in time for breakfast" Leliana smiled over her shoulder at Amelia. 

It had been many months and the young mage still struggled at times in social settings but she was more at ease around Josephine and Leliana. The 3 of them had formed a strong bond. 

"Need a hand?" The mage asked 

"You could make the tea?" Leliana suggested 

Amelia nodded and put the pot over the fire to heat some water, pouring them each a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice that Leliana had already prepared that morning and taking them through to the dining table, which Leliana had also already set. The Spymaster was on a roll. 

Once the food was dished up, Josephine helped Leliana take it through to the dining table and grabbed a seat. 

Josephine spent most of her time pushing the food from one side of her plate to the other while Amelia and Leliana chatted about Nugs. The mage had formed a love for the little bunny pigs much to Leliana's delight. 

"Everything ok?" Amelia eventually asked turning to her mother. 

Josephine schooled a smile on her face "Of course" 

Leliana had a rough idea the ambassador was still upset about there conversation through the night. She couldn't understand why though, this was all to spare her love the horror of what she went through

Amelia looked between Josephine and Leliana "You do remember I dont wear my amulet all the time right? Both of your emotions are frying my brain" the mage rubbed her pounding head. Getting up to lifted her empty plate and glasses "Talk" she suggested. 

"Josie.." 

"You cant always protect me" Josephine interrupted "I'm no fighter, I cant protect you from the living but I can help with your demons if you would only allow it"

"What do you want to know?" Leliana sighed 

"What was left out of that report? I know I was only told what you all wanted me to hear" 

"Im resilient to the Blight as we found out in that future"

"That part I already know" 

"They.. Used my blood, skin, anything they could to experiment with Blight and Red Lyrium infections. A year of that I was still alive, that's when Evelyn found me" Josephine looked at her expecting more "Don't give me that look Josie! I'm not delving any deeper than that. Why would you even want to know the details? I wish every day I didn't remember what happened, I cant forget that year. I lived it. It was real for me" Leliana was starting to get frustrated. 

"Like I said I respect that" Josephine grabbed her plate, food gone cold and discarded it in the kitchen and heading upstairs. 

Leliana slammed her fist down on the table in frustration.

"She feels helpless" Amelia approached taking Leliana's bleeding fist and ran her free hand over it a light glow as her magic healed the Spymaster's hand. 

"Its not something she should want to know" Leliana whispered

"She only wants to know so she can help" 

"I don't think she can" 

"You wont let her try?" Leliana drew a deep breath as the mage spoke "If talking is the problem I can show her"

Leliana frowned looking at the mage "How?" 

Holding her hands out she took Leliana's in her now and closed her eyes focusing "Close your eyes, try and relax" Amelia explained 

Leliana done as she asked. Next thing she knew she was in a place she didn't recognize. Next to her Amelia smiled "Its ok, it's not the fade, this is only memory, my memory. Leliana could hear the mage but she wasn't talking "follow me" she gestured in the direction ahead of them. The scene around them changed. Soldiers battling a dragon, Amelia helping "This was the dragon fight" 

Leliana watched as they wore the dragon down, watched as Amelia climbed a nearby tree and lunging from it plunging her daggers into the neck of the dragon, blood spilling from the artery as it fell. 

She blinked and they were back sitting in the dining room once again.

"How do you do that?" 

Amelia shrugged "Its something I've always been able to do. I can share memories with anyone I want. Others can share memories with me I can then share them on if I choose to" 

"Josie doesn't need to see what I went through" 

Amelia shrugged "Maybe she does" holding out her hands again "Its you choice. No pressure" 

Sighing Leliana closed her eyes and thought for a moment and took Amelia's hands. Immediately they were plunged back Into a future Leliana spent a year suffering in. 

"This cant hurt you anymore than it is, it's a memory" she heard the mage talk to her "You cant feel what she's feeling" Amelia placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they watched the torment in front of them. Skin slowly being ripped from the Spymasters body, blood being drained Into chalices. 

"I did feel it" Leliana whispered remembering the pain. Remembering using her anger to outweigh it "I was so tempted to give in" 

"But you didn't. You're stronger than you think. I dont know anyone that could withstand that" 

"Can we leave?" 

"Of course" 

Once again they were back in the dining room, mixed emotions running through Leliana, seeing it all again awoke deeply hidden feelings "I need to get some air" the Soymaster stood to leave. 

"What do you want me to do?" Amelia asked

"Whatever you want" the Spymaster grumbled 

Josephine had finally finished getting ready and was making her way downstairs as Leliana disappeared quickly out the door "Leliana.." she called but the Spymaster was gone 

"She will be ok, if she stops being so stubborn" Amelia walked to her

"What's going on?" Josephine raised an eyebrow 

Amelia sighed "Long story short? Part of my magical skills, I can show others memories and vice versa. Leliana is clearly struggling to talk to you about what happened, I offered to be the middle man. She walked me through the memory, if you want to see what happened I can show you" 

"Wait..What?" Josephine tried to take it all in 

"I can show you what Leliana went through" Amelia said simply

"Tell me what to do" 

"It won't be easy" 

"I need to know" 

Amelia nodded "Come sit down on the sofa and close your eyes" she said taking her mothers hands. 

Once again they were plunged into the dark future Leliana had suffered in. 

About 20 minutes later they were back to reality. Josephine sat with her head In her hands, tears for what her love had suffered. She now understood the nightmares that plagued her lovers mind. The torment she's had to live with. It upset her, angered her. 

Amelia wrapped a comforting arm around her mother "You can help her deal with this" 

"She won't let me" 

"I don't wear my amulet all the time. She's scared. Scared it will make her weak, that her weakness would draw you away from her" 

"It would never" 

"We both know that and somewhere deep down so does she. Right now her anxiety is clouding it" 

"How do I even start.." 

Amelia laughed slightly "Feeling what others feel has taught me that not talking to each other is a major problem. Get her talking, talk to her in return. You know everything now you've saw. That's a start" 

"Thank you" Josephine smiled at her 

"I don't like either one of you hurting. If I can help I will. You really love each other don't you?" Amelia smiled 

"For a long time yes" Josephine smiled back 

"You don't want to get married?" 

"Did my mother put you up to this before she left?" Josephine questioned 

Amelia laughed "No, although it was mentioned after the two of you snuck away, which by the way your mother wasn't happy neither of you said goodnight"

"She is impossible" 

"She means well" Amelia smiled 

"I suppose she does" Josephine took Amelia's hand "Are you adjusting?" 

"It's strange.. I'm still not used to... All this.. That you want nothing in return" 

"We just want you to be happy" 

"For the first time in a long time I think I am" Amelia smiled

Leliana arrived back just before Evelyn and Sera were due to arrive. Josephine was sitting in the lounge writing up some favors. 

"Hi love" Josephine looked over with a smile and put her papers aside "Come, sit" she patted the seat next to her 

"Josie.."

"Hush. Just listen" Josephine placed a finger on her lips "I understand why you wanted to spare me the details. You do so much to protect me, our family. I know the image you need to keep out there, your reputation. It keeps us safe but here. In our home, with me. You can stop playing that role. You can cry if you need to, scream and shout if you need to. You will still be my knight in shining armour. I'm not going anywhere" as she was talking she had moved closer, hands cupping Leliana's cheeks, thumbs stroking where a few tears had slipped out.

It was very rare Leliana cried and although Josephine hated to see her love cry, she felt privileged to be permitted to see that side 

"Amelia showed you then..." 

"She did.. My love, I'm so sorry for what you suffered. Even after a year of that, you still stood and fought. I'm so proud of you, I don't say that as often as I should but I am"

"I love you Josie" Leliana kissed her softly 

"And I love you" 

They spent hours pouring over reports and trying to remember anything they could have forgotten about that dark future but nothing came to mind. 

"Egg head knew" Sara shrugged 

"Solas has no interest in the Venatori, he has no use for them" Leliana sat back against the sofa

"Unless he leaked the information to the Venatori so they would target Leliana, keeping us distracted from trailing him" Josephine responded 

"That's possible" Evelyn agreed "'Are you safe here?" She asked Leliana

"Nothing is ever guaranteed but I'm safer here than anywhere. My best agents are around the villa"

"And you have us" Varric, Hawke and Isabella entered.

"You're late" Evelyn smirked

"Blame those two stopping for a quickie" Varric pointed to Hawke and Isabella 

"Riding double always turns her on" Isabella grabbed her lovers ass

"Bella! Behave" 

"I don't understand..." 

"You're always saving us. Let us save you for once" Varric interrupted Leliana 

"You are all welcome. Let me fetch some drink!" Josephine got up

"I'll help you" Varric volunteered 

"Not at all! You are a guest here!" 

"So?" Varric laughed "Lead the way"

Many drinks later and a few games of Wicked Grace everyone retreated to bed, Hawke and Isabella giving everyone a show on the way. Sara and Evelyn just as bad. 

Straddling her lovers lap, Josephine thrust down, the phallus pushing deep inside of her, Leliana's fingers running over her clit in a circular motion, free hand on her lovers hip watching her. 

Leliana loved seeing her lover lost in her pleasure, she wasn't a shy lover as most would have guessed. When she came it was with Leliana's name on her lips. The ambassador collapsed in a breathless heap ontop of the Spymaster. Leliana ran fingers through long dark hair. Thrusting her hips she laughed at Josephine's moan 

"I hope your not finished Josie" 

Josephine placed a kiss on her chest and looked up at her "hmmm, with you, I could go all night"

Flipping the ambassador onto her back, Leliana thrust her hips slowly drawing a moan from the Antivian. Their next bout of love making wasn't as wild and passionate as before, instead Leliana set the pace slow and steady all while whispering her words of love in the ambassador's ear. 


	2. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING - VIOLENCE**
> 
> **LELIANA GOES DARK**

It was a week before the attack came. Venatori agents using spells to paralyze Leliana's agents they managed to get inside the villa. 

Varric fell to the ground clutching his head as nightmares of his brother assaulted him before he even had the chance to grab Bianca. 

Leliana immediately without though grabbed Josephine pushing her back into a corner and standing in front of her, daggers at the ready. 

Evelyn and Sara were already cutting through whatever Venatori agent was close enough. 

Amelia was in her room writing when Bruno started growling and barking at the door. It was then she heard the commotion. Jumping off her bed she ran out the door "Go help them boy" Bruno was already on his way down the stairs. Amelia ran to the room Hawke and Isabella shared and barged in "Whoa!" She turned her back to them 

"If you wanted to join sweetness you just have to ask" Isabella smirked from under Hawke, hands tied to the top of the bed, her lover settled between her legs" 

"Attack! Downstairs! Get dressed" the mage mumbled out blushing as she left. 

As she made her way down stairs she spotted Leliana defending Josephine as best she could from Venatori attacks but even Leliana had limits to magic as a Venatori mage hit the ambassador with a nightmare spell. 

"Josie!" The Spymaster stupidly let her guard down allowing the Venatori stalker a clear shot, knife plunging into her side

"No!" Amelia yelled throwing an ice ball at him freezing him on the spot. Rushing down the stairs to Leliana and Josephine. Quickly casting dispel, the nightmare over Josephine quickly disappeared.

Crying the ambassador crawled to Leliana. Amelia threw a barrier spell up and kneeled next to Leliana quickly healing her wound. 

Another stalker ran towards them. Amelia left the barrier area to meet him with her own daggers. 

Leliana leaned against Josephine trying to get her breath back watching the mages impressive fighting skills. 

Eventually Hawke and Isabella joined them, neither pleased they had been interrupted giving them even more motivation.

The Venatori agents were over run as Leliana's agents joined in. 

The lounge room was a mess, blood and dead bodies everywhere. 2 marksmen were spared and bound, ready for questioning. 

"Everybody alright?" Evelyn asked 

"No I'm pissed off" Hawke punched a bound marksman 

"Your pissed off? You already came twice! I haven't even had once!" Isabella snarled 

"Too much information" groaned Varric his head aching from the spell cast on him. 

"Leliana you alright?" Evelyn asked approaching the Spymaster who was still on the floor leaning against Josephine 

"I'm fine"

"Josie?" 

Josephine only nodded, her head feeling just as sore a Varrics. 

"Pisshead, Arsehole, fuckface"

"Sara what are you doing?" Evelyn groaned looking at her elven lover kicking the corpse of a spellbinder. 

"Making sure hes dead" the elf responded

"At this point your making wine" Evelyn rolled her eyes. Leliana's agents were already starting to pile the bodies outside. 

"I think I'm going to be sick" Josephine quickly got up and dashed upstairs

Leliana looked to the floor, Evelyn approached her "I put her in danger, you all. It's me they are after" 

"We all chose to be here" Varric responded "Question is, how do you want to handle this. Perhaps our friends over there have information" 

"Amelia can you check on Josie?" Leliana spoke emotionlessly. Amelia nodded. Turning to her agents "Take those two to the basement" 

"Leliana.." Evelyn stepped towards her and reached a hand out. Leliana violently pulled away 

"I'll get what we need out of them"

"You dont need to do this. I can..."

"This is my job! You can stay here and help clean up or you can come down, but don't try and stop me" Leliana cut Evelyn off and following her agents downstairs.

One of the bound marksmen was placed on a chair at the side of the room, Cooper making sure he didnt move. Her other agent, Fletcher pushed the second marksman to the centre of the room and went to stand by Cooper. 

Leliana circled the marksman in the centre of the room "You're going to die, that's non negotiable. What is negotiable is how quickly. You are going to tell us who sent you, why and where to find your boss"

"I ain't tellin you nothin" the marksman spat at her feet

Leliana picked up a long steel pipe sitting nearby "Oh you will. If you happen to die before then, perhaps your partner will take this as a warning, he wont have it as easy" 

Leliana's first blow was to his back causing him to moan in pain. The first hit was more of a tease. Not much power behind it. The second was again to the back, a little more power behind it. 

"Fuck you" he yelled laying on his stomach

Using her foot she rolled him onto his back, her third blow making contact with his kneecap.

"Oh no you don't get to look away" Cooper grabbed the other marksman head forcing him to look at the scene before them. 

Leliana landed a forth blow to the same knee, harder this time. The fifth hit drew blood, bursting his kneecap open. 

She focused her next few hits on his other kneecap giving it the exact same treatment. 

"Your crazy you bitch" he yelled 

"You have no idea" Leliana goaded now focusing her hits on his left shoulder

Evelyn paced outside the door with the stairs leading to the basement contemplating on if she should go down and intervene. She had no idea exactly what the Spymaster was doing but from the screams below it clearly wasn't a friendly chat.

"Remind me never to piss her off" Hawke remarked, Isabella sitting on her lap. 

"Should we stop this?" Evelyn bit her lower lip

"You're on your own there" Varric smirked "Let me just say in glad Cassandra was the one to question me on Hawkes location"

"They deserve it" Charter came up form behind them with Harding "excuse us" she squeezed by Evelyn and opened the door leading down to the basement. 

"I'll die before I tell you anything" By this point there wasn't a part of him that didn't have blood

"Have it your way" Leliana added a dozen more hits "Bring the other one" she ordered leaving him bleeding out the last few moments of his life.

"Looks like we missed all the fun" Charter smirked 

"You did" Cooper smirked pushing the last Marksman to the floor in front of Leliana's feet.

Leliana looked down at him "Are you going to be smart and talk? I assure you, you won't die as quick as him" blood splatter stained her clothes and skin. The pipe dripped a steady beat of blood 

"You destroyed the Elder Ones plans. Calpernia demans you pay" 

"We let her live, she was supposed to go back to Tevinter and this is the thanks we get?" 

"I know not of her plans only that she seeks your blood"

"Where is she hiding?"

"I don't know" he said "ARGH!!" Leliana brought the steel pipe down on his shoulder

"And here you were doing so well" the Spymaster mocked 

"I don't know! We meet at an abandoned warehouse here in Orlais" 

Charter unfolded the map while Harding took him rope off "mark it" Charter demanded 

Once he done as asked he was bound again "If your information is satisfactory I will be back to give you a quick clean death. If not, well" she looked to the other marksman who was now dead. Looking to Cooper and Fletcher "Keep an eye on him, fix his arm, don't want him bleeding out too soon" looking to Charter "gather a group and go check it out" the elf nodded and rushed off. Turning to Harding "I need you to make sure the Villa is secure. Make sure we have some of our own mages to defend us against anymore Spellbinders, that's what caught us out" 

As her agents set to work, Leliana sat the pipe back in its place and made her way upstairs. 

"Makers breath!" Josephine rushed over to Leliana 

Emotionlessly she responded "Its not mine" looking to Evelyn she continued "Apparently Calpernia is back and looking for revenge"

"Wait we let her live" Evelyn responded 

"Our first mistake" Leliana growled "You should have ended her" 

"We did what was right" Evelyn defended

"No, you did what was easy" Leliana snapped "Now, we are paying for it" silence fell upon them nobody knowing how to respond "Ive sent some agents to scout the location marked on the map. We cant do anything until then" 

"What did you do?" Evelyn asked dreading the answer as Leliana headed for the stairs leading up to the bedrooms

Looking over her shoulder she responded "What I had to" 

Josephine had followed her upstairs. After putting some water on to heat she stood behind Leliana who was leaning forward hands against the wall, eyes closed. 

In her mind flashes of the dead marksman she knew was below plagued her mind, his body completely red with blood, face unrecognizable. Once she started hitting she couldn't stop. Images of Josephine defenseless cowering from a spell cast upon her. 

Hands on her shoulders brought her back from her darkening thoughts 

The ambassadors hands traveled down the top of her back to bottom, gripping the cotton tunic and lifting it up "Lift your arms" 

Leliana done as she was asked. The top was discarded on the floor, her breastband followed. Running her hands lightly down her back again, the ambassador reached her breeches, reaching round to unfasten them and taking them down along with her small clothes and dropping them on the pile. 

Fetching the bow warm water and a cloth she approached Leliana once more. Dipping the cloth and soap Into the water she then ran it over her lovers skin, cleaning the blood that had splattered on her and seeped through her clothes. 

Leliana would flinch now and again when the soapy water connected with the small wounds and bruises she obtained in the fight, some she didn't even know she had. 

When her lover was blood free, Josephine dried her off with another cloth and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a satchel of elfroot she sat behind her and spread some over the wounds on her back.

Leliana sat with her eyes closed. She didn't deserve this. She just bashed another humans head in with an steel pipe and yet this beautiful kind hearted woman didn't question her, wasn't angry at her. Instead she washed the blood from her and tended to her wounds. 

Josephine wrapped arms around her when she was done and rested her chin on her shoulder. Tilting her head she placed a kiss on her ear. 

"Come back to me" Josephine's voice was just above a whisper "Its over for now" she raised one of her hands to run through Leliana's hair. 

"Why are you with someone like me?" 

"I don't like violence, you already know this but I'm not delusional, I understand sometimes it's necessary. You are no murderer, you do not go out and kill innocent people. You kill to save those that cannot save themselves. You do what has to be done. When your world becomes too dark, I will be your light" she felt her lover quiver, holding back the emotions threatening to spill out "Its just the two of us my love. It's ok to let it out" Josephine placed light kisses along her shoulder and nuzzled her nose into the red heads neck "Its ok" 

She finally done as Josephine asked and broke down. The ambassador held her tight to her chest whispering words of comfort bringing her back from the emotionless woman that came out of the basement.

It was easy for Leliana to switch off. 

Coming back on was the problem. 

Unless her love was by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to explore Leliana's darker side considering how protective she is of those that she loves. To have that threatened in their own home where they should be safe, especially with Josephine not really being a fighter. 
> 
> I also wanted to explore how her relationship with Josephine is so deep she can go to these dark places knowing she has an anchor to bring her back.


	3. Bring Her Home

It took a few days for Charters report but it had been confirmed the Magister met with her Venatori at the location given. True to her word, Leliana gave the marksman a quick clean death. 

Kneeling in the corner of their bedroom by her small shrine of Andraste she closed her eyes most of her prayer she said in silence, the end she spoke barely above a whisper "Let the blade pass through the flesh, let my blood touch the ground, let my cries touch their hearts, let mine be the last sacrifice"

Walking across the room she entered their bathing room joined to the bedroom. The tiles were cold on her bare feet but she liked it, she hated being too warm unlike her lover who hated the cold. 

Leaning against the door frame she smiled watching Josephine laying in the steel bathing tub reading a book completely engrossed in it a smile every now and again appearing on her face at the parts she liked, Leliana had no doubt the romantic parts. A frown appearing at parts she didnt like so much, again Leliana could rightly guess the violent parts. 

It got Leliana thinking once again why Josephine was with her. Violence was Leliana's job most of the time by her own hand or by her orders. She just couldn't understand it. 

"You're thinking too much" the Antivians voice broke her from her thoughts "Come join me my love" 

Leliana smiled at her and quickly stripped down. Josephine moved forward allowing her to slip in behind and then she leaned back resting against the Spymasters chest. Leliana kissed the side of her head and wrapped arms around her and relaxed back, the heat of the water soothing her sore muscles. Josephine marked her page and placed the book on a nearby stool.

Taking one of Leliana's hands in her own she brought it to her lips placing a kiss on her knuckles "You know I love you right?" Leliana randomly said. 

Josephine smiled still placing kisses on her hand "You tell me, show me every day. I wouldn't wish to have any other in my life. Here with you is where I'm meant to be" 

Leliana closed her eyes resting her head against Josephine's breathing in the scent of her hair. Her free hand coming up to rest on the Antivians cheek "You should take Amelia, go to the family home in Antiva" 

Josephine's smile faded. She turned her head to look up at Leliana "Don't do this"

Leliana's thumb stroked her cheek "I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. It's not safe here"

"Is Antiva? Leliana you know as well as I, if they want to get me they will"

"Josie please don't fight me on this"

Josephine pulled away from her kneeling between her legs and looking at her "Is this truly what you want?" 

Leliana looked back at her "Yes" 

Josephine stayed silent for a moment "Ok" was all she said as she reached over for a towel and getting out of the tub. 

Leliana felt guilty, she knew sending her away hurt Josephine but she couldn't do her job or put an end to this while worrying about Josephine. Her urge to protect her lover made her reckless in their last fight, had Amelia not been there to heal it could have been fatal for her all because she let her guard down trying to protect her lover. 

Josephine dried herself of in the bedroom trying to keep her composure. She knew Leliana loved her and only wanted to protect her but it made her feel rejected, made her feel like nothing but a burden. 

When Leliana finally decided to get out the tub which wasn't long after Josephine, her lover was already in bed laying on her side with her back to her, blankets up to her chin. 

Leliana quickly dried off, blowing out the last of the candles and climbed into bed laying on her back arms behind her head staring at the darkness. 

They always fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

Tonight tension burned between them, although they slept together, they slept apart. 

It was agreed Josephine and Amelia would leave that morning. Josephine sent Baron Plucky head with a note to Josephine's parents saying to expect them. 

Josephine stood at the Villa gates waiting on Amelia bringing Tulip, one of their horses. She was tired, she had a restless night. It was the first time she had slept without Leliana's arm around her and she hated it. She figured Leliana felt the same since the Spymaster spent the night tossing and turning. It was her own doing, Josephine wasn't going to pretend she was happy when she wasn't. 

"Porter and Fisher will follow you discreetly" Leliana approached her "Miller, Walker and Argent are already in Antiva watching the house. Porter and Fisher will stay as well" 

"Ok" Josephine nodded. 

"Josie" Leliana took her hand 

"I get it, I do" Josephine said forcing a smile. The Spymaster cringed "We need to be going if we want to make the next ship departing" Josephine continued as Amelia and the others approached 

"I love you" Leliana cupped her face

"I love you too" their kiss was brief. Too brief for Leliana's liking. 

Josephine pulled away walking to the horse "Safe travel ruffled!" Varric smiled 

"Yeah don't be causing any trouble now" Evelyn added 

"Perhaps you can keep busy by building me a ship? A big one" Isabella suggested. Josephine laughed at the pirate. 

"I will be thinking of you all. Please do be careful" Josephine smiled. 

Leliana and Charter led Evelyn, Sara, Varric, Hawke and Isabella to the location marked. There was quite a few Venatori agents patrolling 

"Good thing is, they don't change their patrol routes so we have it memorized" Charter explained 

"Calpernia?" 

"She hasn't been back since confirmation" 

"What do you want to do?" Evelyn asked 

"For now we wait" Leliana said

"We have a camp set up nearby. Some of our guys will watch this spot and alert us when Calpernia shows up" 

Amelia hated boats, she had spent most of it in her cabin throwing up. 

Josephine rubbed her back soothingly as she hunched over a bucket vomiting "It takes a while to get used to the movement" 

Placing the bucket aside she lay on her back eyes watering from being ill "I don't think I'll ever get used to this" she muttered

"Try and sleep. We still have a while to go" Josephine placed the covers over her "I'm just next door if you need me" she leaned over placing a kiss on her daughters forehead. The mage already had her eyes closed and breathing slowly falling Into a sleep. 

The ambassador smiled and left for her own room. A bird had already reached her and was settled on her bed post cooing softly. Taking its attached note she read it 

_Josie,_

_We have reached our camp for the night. Still no sign of our target but we have no doubt she will show._

_How is Amelia coping with the travel? I know she gets really unwell on the water._

_I don't like how we left things._

_I know leaving wasnt easy for you but this is for the best. I love you, I need you to be safe, to be away from all this. I promise I will make it up to you when we are once again together._

_Always yours_

_Leliana_

Josephine read the words but as sweet and caring as they were, she was still angry. Sighing she walked to the nearby desk and took parchment, her quill and ink well out her bag to write her response. 

Amelia woke feeling just as shitty as she had when she fell sleep. Splashing some cold water on her face from the nearby basin she tidied herself up a little and left to room. Knocking on her mothers door she waited for a response. Nothing. Knocking again she waited a little longer. Still nothing. 

"Hey" she called out opening the door slightly. Still nothing. Entering the room it was empty. Her mothers things were still as they were. Her inkwell and quill on a nearby desk. Approaching she read the letter placed there from Leliana. Putting it back she decided to sit on the edge of the bed and wait. Perhaps she had gone a walk around the ship up top. 

She had waited quite a while when an announcement came from a crew member walking down the corridor telling Antiva Bay was the approaching stop. 

She struggled but managed to grab all their things and proceeded upstairs. Her mother was still nowhere to be seen and the ship wasn't that full so she would have been easy to spot. Getting off she waited for the horses to be brought off and handed a ticket over to collect their horse. 

"Amelia!" A womans voice shouted and approached 

Josephine mother "Hey" she smiled as her grandmother took some of their luggage from her

"Where is Josie?"

"I dont know. I woke up and I cant find her now"

"I'll speak with the ship crew" Laurien said leaving them. 

Amelia started to get worried considering everything that was going on. Leliana's agents were supposed to be shadowing them, surely they would have stepped in had anything sinister gone on.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts "We will find her" 

Blackness was all she saw. Her heart raced, she felt sick, her body shook and she was finding it hard to breathe. She was sitting on what felt like grass. She could hear muffled voices nearby. The accent was Antivian.

"Lady Montilyet, how nice of you to grace us with your presence" the Antivian spoke 

"I didn't have a choice" she choked out struggling to breathe. 

The Antivian laughed removing the sack over her head "true enough" he mocked 

Josephine looked at her captor, she didn't recognize him "What do you want?" 

He laughed "I take what I want, your negotiations won't work here. I'm Lorenzo Du Paraquette, I believe your family are well acquainted with mine. Taking this contract benifits both me and my boss. I get sweet revenge upon the Montilyets while my boss, well that's not for me to discuss" 

"So what happens now?" Josephine asked dreading the answer, there are many ways this situation could go and none of them were pleasant. 

"I haven't decided yet. The plan was to mess you up a little but I didn't expect such a beautiful woman, would be a shame to mess up that pretty face" he raised a hand to her cheek. It made her skin crawl, she pulled away as best she could tied up. He laughed at her "Like I said, if I want something I take it"

It had been a few days since they set up camp, Calpernia hadn't shown up and Leliana hadn't gotten a reply from Josephine. Not even one to say she had arrived safely. It worried her. 

"Charter, have you heard from Porter or Fisher?" 

"Nothing. The bird we sent hasn't came back either" 

"I dont like this" Leliana muttered feeling sick, her worry hitting her tenfold.

"What do you need?" 

Leliana closed her eyes, she had been stupid, she didn't see it before but now it made sense "We've been set up" in a fit of rage she jumped down from their look out charging towards the Venatori agents. The first she took out while he was surprised, the next she took out after blocking her hit a third struck her with an arrow on her upper right shoulder. Through her fury she pushed the pain aside and continued her assault.

"Shit!" Charter yelled "Leliana needs help" she shouted towards their camp. 

The Spymaster continued ripping through any of them that got in her way. Her rage making her reckless, getting Into a first fight with one of the marksmen as they disarmed each other. 

"Fall back there is too many" Evelyn shouted trying her best to fight which proved difficult with more than one enemy on her since she was down an arm. Sara stayed close to help her out but themself had enemies of her own to deal with. Leliana ignored her and continued her rampage. 

"I'll get her" Charter reassured Evelyn as she slit the throat of a Venatori agent she was struggling with "Get out of here we will meet at the next clearing"

Evelyn nodded and Sara helped her retreat. Isabella and Hawke following. Varric held off trying to provide backup cover with Biana while Charter and another agent grabbed Leliana who fought against them.

"We can't win this" Charter breathed struggling to keep hold of her raging boss. They only let her go when they were sure they were far enough away. 

Leliana threw a few punches to a nearby tree, ignoring the many wounds she had recieved in their fight. 

"What was that all about?" Evelyn tried to get her breath back looking to Charter since there was no point is asking Leliana directly right now.

"Josephine hasn't written. Leliana thinks we've been set up" Charter sighs "It makes sense"

Evelyn caught on "They knew she'd send Josephine away" Charter nodded "Shit!" 

"So how do we find her?" Hawke asked "Shouldn't somebody tie her down or something?" She pointed over her shoulder to Leliana 

"I'll tall to her" Evelyn sighed walking towards the rouge "Leliana" 

"I dont want to hear it" she snapped resting her forehead against a tree squeezing her eyes shut trying to stop her tears from spilling. All she wanted to do was keep her love safe and all she done was put her in danger. 

"I'm going to say it anyway. It's not your fault. She told me once she used to be a bard. She's not without her defenses"

"That was many many years ago. Josie has only ever lifted a dagger once and used it. Shes never touched one since and she wont" Leliana turned her back to the tree and slid down to sit on the grass, her tears silently flowing as she came down from her rage.

"We will find her. Your people are good at what they do" 

Leliana looked up at the squawking bird swooping down to her. Raising her arm Baron Plucky landed gracefully. She took the note from him and he hopped onto her knee preening his feathers. 

_Nightingale,_

_Didn't make it to Antiva City. Porter.. Is dead. I can't fight with my Injuries but I have tracked them to the attached coordinates in Wycome. I dont know how long they will be here or how long I can keep tracking them before I bleed out. I will do what I can._

_Get here soon_

_Fisher_

"Do you have anybody in Wycome that can help? It will take us 2 days to get there and that's only if we can get a boat"

"I have people stationed in Wycome and Ansburg" Leliana pulled a map out and crossed where her agents were and the coordinates or Josephine 

"They could reach her in what, a few hours?" 

Leliana nodded quickly scribbling up 3 notes. 2 for her agents in Wycome and Ansburg and 1 for fisher. She had told fisher to hold back tend to his wounds and keep an eye on the situation she had people on the way. 

As she sent the birds to flight, Evelyn went to inform everyone of the plan. Leliana closed her eyes "There will be no coming back if you take her from me" she whispered after a brief silent prayer. 

Josephine lay on the grass, eyes red from the many tears she had shed. The muffled sounds of arguing reached her ears. Ine if the voices she recognised as the Du Paraquette the other a female she couldn't recognize. 

She flinched as soft fingers were placed against her throat "She's far from ok but she's alive" a female voice spoke. 

"I will send word" a male voice she couldn't recognize spoke. 

"Lady Montilyet" the female spoke touching her shoulder "You are safe now. I'm Fletcher, agent of the Nightingale. She's on her way" 

At the mention of Leliana her heart jumped to her throat. She wanted so much for Leliana to be here right now. It brought fresh tears to her eyes. She tried to move from the uncomfortable position but didn't have the energy and the pain made it difficult.

"Here I've got her" a male voice she recognized approached them. Groaning with her pain at being moved she found herself staring up at the former Inquisition commander, Cullen. 

He placed her down on a bed roll in a nearby tent. 

"I will do what I can with her wounds" Fletcher told him 

Cullen nodded and placed a comforting hand on the ambassadors arm "Your in safe hands now, my men have the camp secure" he reassured before leaving. 

Zipping the tent up behind him he looked over the camp. A few of the camps occupants died in the fight. 2 plus their leader survived. 

"You have no business here Templar!" Lorenzo spat 

"I think you'll find I do considering Lady Montilyet is employed by the Divine herself as am I that makes us colleagues and more importantly my friend, therefore the abuse you inflicted on her is my problem. I despise men like you. You should be begging for me to end your pathetic life because when Sister Leliana gets here and finds out what you've done, well you know her reputation I dont have to explain"

"The Nightingale.." he paled "What's this got to do with her"

Cullen laughed mockingly "You dont know do you?" He kneeled down leaned close to his ear "Lady Montilyet is the Nightingales one true love" 

"No! Your a man of faith your cant allow her!"

"I'm also a man that respects both Lady Montilyet and Sister Leliana, women in general. You deserve whatever she decides to do with you. I wont stop her. He got up and walked away leaving Lorenzo struggle against his bounds. 

Leliana sat next to Josephine looking at her. Bruise Mark's of hands around her neck, bruises littering different parts of her body. Tears fell from her eyes "I'm so sorry Josie. This is all my fault" 

Her body hurt all over, she had the energy this time to move but it still hurt. She froze as she felt movement next to her, heart started to pound in her chest and her breathing quickened. She tried to squirm away as hands rested on her shoulders.

"Its ok Josie.. It's me" The voice she knew "Open your eyes my love" a hand from her shoulder stroked her cheek.

"Leliana?" Her voice was dry, sore and hoarse.

Hands helped her sit up enough so Leliana could slip behind her. She leaned back against the rouge who placed a water skin at her lips "You need to drink Josie, you've been too long without food or water" Josephine accepted the water gulping it down "Slolwy" Leliana urged. 

Josephine's head felt like it was spinning "dizy" she mumbled out, eyes straining against the brightness of the light outside the tent "One of my healing agents is on the way, you've lost.. A bit of blood and haven't ate or drank in a few days. We managed to get little water into you when you've been in and out but not as much as you need" 

"Hey" Fletcher peered Into the tent "I need to tend to her wounds" the agent informed. Leliana nodded and she entered reclosing it behind her "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore" Josephine's voice was still hoarse and dry 

"Here" it will help with the pain. She handed Leliana a vial of liquid. Leliana placed it at Josephine's lips and the ambassador took it. It tasted horrible but if it was going to ease the pain she was grateful for it. 

Fletcher looked to Leliana who nodded. She wasn't sure how much Josephine remembered, most likely everything and if that's the case she wouldn't like what was to come next.

The agent waited allowing Leliana to try and ease the process "Josie, you have a few wounds that need to be re cleaned and dressed. Fletcher has been looking after you" Leliana held back the sick feeling growing in her stomach as she placed her hand on the blanket Josephine was wrapped in up to her chin "We need to remove this" Her heart broke as Josephine tensed in her arms and gripped tighter to the blanket.

Leliana losened her fingers and held her hands and nodded to Fletcher as her lover panicked and tried to fight against her which lasted a few seconds because she simply had no energy. I stead she broke into violent sobs, shaking and breathing fast and heavy. 

"Breathe through it Josie, its ok" Leliana held her close. She kept trying to squirm away but Leliana held onto her easy enough "It will be over soon, just a little longer" 

Josephine cried hands weakly beating against Leliana's chest. With the ambassador trying to squirm away it made Fletchers job getting at her wounds more awkward but she had a lot of patience, she liked the ambassador she was always good to the agents. 

"Nearly finished" Fletcher reassured as she finished re stitching. 

Leliana could feel Josephine get weaker in her arms, she was burning out what little energy she had in her. 

"Too long I have travelled, soon I'll see her smiling, the girl I'm longing to see. I know she is there, daisies in her hair, waiting by the Chantry to marry me" Leliana sang, it was a song Josephine loved, even more so on the rare occasions Leliana would sing it for her. Hearing it Josephine gradually stopped fighting against them. Her tears still fell but she listened "I've dreamed of the kiss I stole, beneath the harbour. I've dreamed of the promise beneath the old ash tree" 

Leliana looked down at watery brown eyes gazing back at her. Placing a hand on her cheek Leliana stroked stray tears away with her thumb. 

"All done here" Fletcher smiled at Leliana placing the blanket over Josephine. The ambassador quickly pulled it up to her chin pressing closer to Leliana's chest.

"Thank you" Leliana nodded to her "How is Fisher?" 

"Will be out of action for a while but resting and healing well. We go here just in time"

Leliana nodded her thanks and turned her attention to Josephine who was still gazing up at her, eyes red and heavy. Leliana placed a kiss on her forehead 

"Try and drink some more Josie" she lifted the fresh water skin and placed in at her lovers mouth who took the offered water "Amelia is safe with your family. We are taking you back to Orlais. Cassandra is furious. There is shelter for you at the Grand Cathedral. As soon as you are cleared for travel we will leave" 

"Leliana" Evelyn called from outside the tent

"Its ok you can come in" 

"Hey" Evelyn smiled. Looking down at Josephine she kneeled beside them "Hey Josie, how you feeling?" The rouge smiled 

"Sore" 

"Of course" Evelyn glanced to the ground sighing "Do you think you can eat? We have some rabbit soup just freshly made" Josephine nodded "Okay, I will go get you some" she looked to Leliana "Hungry?" 

"I'm ok for now" Evelyn nodded and left. Leliana held Josephine upas she moved from behind her. 

Josephine frantically grabbed at her "Dont leave" she started to tear up again, breathing quickening. 

Leliana wrapped arms around her "I'm not going anywhere just need to grab a top over there ok" she reassured as she helped Josephine lay back. The ambassador kept her eyes on her the whole time as she picked up a large cotton tunic Fletcher had brought in. 

Going back to Josephine she helped her sit up and put the tunic on. Keeping her naked under the blanket was better for her wounds and easier to check without disturbing her too much but it was starting to cool down and the tunic was large enough not to catch on anything. 

Leliana sat behind her again holding her to her chest kissing her head "I'm sorry, I was wrong" 

Josephine wanted to blame her but she couldn't, she knew Leliana wasn't at fault for trying to protect her "I dont blame you" she managed to get out.

Cassandra placed back and forth in the large Divine lounge room. Her Knights Templar stood by the door but other than them she was alone. She hated this. Once again her friends were in danger but this time there was nothing she could do about it. The Divine should not be taking up sword and shield although she did have specific Divine made armour and still took her sword and shield to nearby Seeker training grounds. Who better to train them than the Divine herself? 

When Cullen informed her he had stumbled upon Josephine in trouble she had been furious. What was Leliana thinking leaving her vulnerable! She liked Josephine, had spent a lot of time with her during their days with the Inquisition and after. If it was protection she needed Leliana should have known she would have provided it no questions asked. 

A knock at the door she nodded to the Knights to let who ever it was in 

"Sister Leliana has arrived with her party" before the words were out her mouth, Cassandra was already away, the Knight Divine rushing to catch up. 

The journey was a nightmare for Josephine, every bump sending jolts of pain through her, the clothes she wore rubbing. Leliana tried her best to avoid un necessary bumps but only so much could be avoided on horse back. Josephine had been tucked in front of her which helped a little. A few of her wounds had started to bleed again by the time they got there. 

Cassandra had met them in the main halls of the cathedral "This way" she gestured for Leliana to follow. She led them to the first floor which was restricted to the Divine only "Its connected to mine" she pointed to a side door in the room "Fetch a healer" she ordered to a protesting aid stating nobody should be in this floor except the Divine "Wait outside the door" she ordered her Knights. 

Leliana placed Josephine on the soft bed, the ambassador weakly fighting her as she tried to get her out of bloodied clothes "Shes lost a lot of blood" Leliana explained

"Makers breath.. Please tell me those bastards are dead"

"Cullen is bringing them back. My concern right now is Josie"

"I'll cut the bastards throat myself" 

"You are divine now Cassandra. You know you cant" 

Cassandra cursed "I feel fucking useless here Leliana! I need to do something" 

"The help me!" Leliana stopped what she was doing and turned to Cassandra tears forming in her eyes "Help me save her" 

They had worked together for many years and Cassandra had never seen the left hand shed a tear over anything until now. It truly broke her heart. 

Leliana and Josephine's love was pure. The left hand dropped out of the candidacy for Divine refusing to leave her love, leaving Cassandra by default taking the Sunburst Throne. 

Cassandra had read about loves like this in her books but never thought they existed. Until now. 

Wrapping Leliana into a hug she whispered "I'm with you" Leliana nodded understanding her meaning, knowing the Divine was never good at explaining her emotions.

Together they managed to get Josephine free of her clothes. They pulled the covers up, Josephine grabbing them and holding them tightly to her chest breathing quickening again, eyes closed. 

The healer arrived not long after, another fight to get the covers away but she truly had no energy left. 

Leliana hadn't left Josephine's room since arriving. She had fallen back unconscious, she needed blood. Charter had been trying to get a message to Amelia, being her daughter the blood was guaranteed to take from her. 

Cassandra had just finished her evening service and rushed back to Josephine's room.

"How is she?" The Divine asked 

"No change" Leliana was pretty sure she hadn't cried this much in her life, but here in the sanctuary of the Cathedral, nobody around except her love and her friend who also happened to be the Divine, she felt she could let go of herself for a while.

Cassandra pulled a chair over and sat next to her "Leliana" 

The left hand turned to face her "I can't lose her. If I do there is no coming back from this. I will walk out of here and never return. I wont serve him any more" her tears fell freely 

"I would understand that, in fact I would probably follow you right out the door" Cassandra took her free hand and held it "Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have kept her close if you seeked safe harbour for her"

"I figured back with her family she would have been happy" 

"No, you were trying to push her away. I know you Leliana, I know how your mind works. You have to accept, no matter how much you push her away, she wont go, she loves you too much. I would have made some excuse to keep her here" Cassandra wondered if she should ask her next question. She decided she would "Why have the two of you not married yet?" 

"What's that got to do with anything?" Leliana frowned 

"You know I would do it personally" Cassandra said "I'm just curious" 

Leliana sighed and pulled her hand away and dug Into her pocket. She pulled put a small black box and flicked it open "I've had it for about a year. Unsure if she would agree or not" 

"How could you ever think she would say anything other than yes? Leliana you are not how you see yourself. You think yourself a monster where others see a woman fighting to protect those that cant" 

"You sound like Josie" Leliana managed a smile 

A knock interrupted them. Leliana quickly put the ring away as Cassandra walked to the door. 

"The ambassador's daughter is here. Your women won't let her up" the healer informed them. Cassandra grumbled and rushed to gain the girl access.

By the time they arrived the healer had set everything up they just needed Amelia.

The mage tried to hold her composure while she was hooked up to the needle transferring blood from her to her mother. A simple spell got the blood flowing through the tube. 

"I will be back soon to check her progress" the healer left after making sure everything was ok. Cassandra also left to give the family some privacy. 

"Can she hear us?" Amelia asked tears welling up in her eyes

"I dont know" she placed a hand on the mages shoulder "You can talk to her, perhaps she can hear" Leliana went to stand "I will give you some time with her 

Amelia grabbed her arm "I'd rather you stay.. Please" 

Leliana sat back down allowing the mage to cry into her shoulder. All she could do was wrap an arm around her for comfort. She truly felt useless. 

"We will get her through this" Leliana whispered to her

"What if she doesn't come back to us" Amelia sobbed "I dont want to be alone again" 

"Hey" Leliana placed a hand on the young girls cheek and got her to look at her "You'll never be alone. You have family now. We're not losing her" the left hand tried to stay strong for her even though she knew this could go either way. If they didn't stabilise her soon and get her eating and drinking it wouldn't be a good outcome. 

As the night grew dark Leliana and Amelia sat together, the mage tucked in the crook of Leliana's arm as she fell asleep. Leliana stayed awake watching and waiting for any sign of hope. 

Cassandra sat on the edge of her bed in the adjoining room listening to the cries from next door. It was truly heartbreaking. 

She remembered when she first met Josephine. Leliana had brought her to the Grand Cathedral to meet Mother Dorothea before she became Divine when the former Divine fell ill. 

Her smile lit up the room and she more often than not scolded Leliana for the use of bad language within the Grand Cathedral. She wasn't as devoted to the Chantry as some but she was still a believer and had a lot of respect. 

Her last prayer before bed was for Josephine and her friend. She only hoped he would hear her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have no idea how this modern day blood transfusion would work in those days. I'd imagine they would have some way but I honestly have no idea so I kinda just made it up as I went. I'd be grateful to know if anyone has any idea. 
> 
> I wanted to kinda try and explore Leliana's relationship with other characters a little more as well, like Evelyn, Cassandra, Charter and Amelia as well.


	4. Even Assassins Need Reassuring

The healer had arrived during the night to check on things and to stop the blood transferring. Leliana hadn't slept, instead she watched and waited.

Amelia had fallen asleep, at Leliana's promise to wake her should anything happen, nestled against her mothers side.

Leliana held her loves hand, her fingers tracing the ring finger regretting all the missed opportunities she had to ask that one special question.

The hand she held twitched within her own. It was the first sign of hope. Leliana felt her heart race against her chest.

"Josie? Can you hear me my love?" She whispered, gently reaching up with her free hand to stroke her forehead.

The ambassador opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes twitched as she tried to open them. 

Leliana found herself soon staring down at brown eyes. The ambassador tried to talk but couldn't get the words out her dry throat.

"Here" Leliana helped her raise her head to drink some water. 

"W.. Wh.. Where?" She managed to get out.

Leliana gave her more water "We are at the Grand Cathedral" Josephine glanced to her side and saw Amelia sleeping curled up against her "She's been up most of the night. You needed blood, she was the obvious choice. She decided not to stay with your family when she heard. Your mother brought her back. We are lucky she did or they wouldn't have made it in time" Leliana got up from her chair, still clutching Josephine's hand and sat on the edge of the bed tears forming in her eyes "I was losing you"

"I'm not ready to go yet" Josephine's own tears formed in her eyes. 

Leliana leaned down, her lips soft and wet against Josephine's dry and chapped ones.

"You need to drink as much as you can" Leliana pulled back grabbing the water pitcher. Amelia mumbled and moved around next to them but didn't wake "We should wake her" 

"Let her sleep" Josephine drank some more water "Did you find Calpernia?" Leliana looked away "Leliana?" Josephine placed a hand on her arm.

"It was a set up" she didn't need to say anymore, Josephine caught on "I did exactly what they wanted"

"They knew you'd send me away"

"I'm sorry Josie" 

Josephine placed a hand on her cheek making her look at her "I don't blame you if that's what your thinking. I wasn't thrilled at being sent away but I understood why. Do we know where Calpernia is?" 

"Not yet. My agents are trying to get it out of.. Your captors..." Josephine flinched at the mention of them. 

A knock at the door had Amelia quickly sitting up "Your awake!" She gasped looking at her mother as Leliana went to the door. 

"How is she?" Cassandra asked 

Leliana smiled "See for yourself" she stood aside to let Cassandra in. The relief and emotion she saw wash over the former right hand turned Divine showed just how much of an impact Josephine made on people. Cassandra was never one for showing anything but distaste.

"Do you need anything? How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Cassandra threw all her questions at once "I have some new books you can borrow if you get bored, I suspect a lot of bed rest is in order for you right now" she rambled on. 

Josephine smiled and touched her hand "I'm ok for now. A little sore but ok" 

"The healer will be due soon. We will get something for the pain" Leliana sat on the bed next to Amelia. 

"I will send for your mother to be brought up, I hear Varric has been talking her ear off, spinning stories as always" Cassandra frowned mentioning the Dwarfs name. 

"My mother is here?" 

"She refused to let me travel alone.. Which I'm grateful for because i have no idea where I'm going" Amelia explained

"That does sound like mother" Josephine smiled.

Cassandra looked to Leliana "When was the last time you ate or slept?" The Divine frowned at her noticing her friends paler than normal face, bags under her eyes. 

"When I'm not busy" Leliana frowned back 

"Well your not busy now. I will have food brought up and then I expect you to get some sort of sleep" Cassandra stood up getting ready to leave. She looked down to Josephine "It's great to see you on the mend" 

It was late in the evening when Leliana woke. Fingers trailed through her red hair. Opening her eyes, Josephine's brown ones were staring back at her. 

"I didn't plan on sleeping this long"

Josephine smiled "Don't worry about it. My mother and Amelia kept me company, we taught Amelia how to play Wicked Grace"

"Oh maker... Another Montilyet to lose to" Leliana smirked up at her. 

"Don't worry love, neither have my skill" Josephine boasted. Leliana laughed.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Pain relief is helping" 

"You know we need to talk about what happened" Leliana cringed as she said the words knowing all too well how hard it is to relive something like that but also knowing the talk has to happen. 

"Not now" Josephine closed her eyes

Leliana lay on her side, elbow resting on the pillow and leaning her head against her hand looking at the ambassador "Josie" 

"No" Josephine firmly responded but voice wavering slightly 

"Ok" Leliana let it go for now "I need to leave in the morning..."

Josephine again tensed "I... I know.. I dont expect you to spend 24 hrs a day with me... It's not possible. I.. I will... Deal with this..."

"Josie you don't have to deal with this alone. I will be back by night fall. Amelia, Cassandra and your mother will be here when I am not"

"It will be fine" Josephine breathed, her words more to reassure herself

Leliana placed a free hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her lips "I love you" she whispered rubbing her nose against Josephine's

The ambassador smiled "I love you too" 

Paper littered the floor of Leliana's villa basement, painted with blood as Charter threw another blow at Lorenzo Du Paraquette. The paper makes cleaning easier afterwards. Charter hated that part of interrogation.

"Where's Calpernia?" 

"I told you knife ear, I don't know" he spat

Cooper kicked the chair he was tied to so it fell backwards. He hit the floor with a thud and sticking a dagger in his right shoulder at the joint "Call her knife ear one more time. I dare you" he seethed. 

"Your hardly in any position to be name calling" Leliana came out from the shadows. As he looked at her his face paled, fear showed in his eyes.

"I have intelligence information for your network.. I can help you..." he tried reasoning 

"After what you done? No chance"

"I.. I didn't know she was yours" 

"Mine or not that doesn't make it any better" Cooper turned the dagger drawing a scream from him "By attacking Josephine you didn't just attack me. You attacked every one of my agents who adore her, every one of my friends who love her. They all want your blood, even the one who is supposed to be a pacifist"

"Argent is outside with Sparrow dealing with the Nugs" Charter pulled Leliana aside while Cooper continued the questioning 

Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow "I need to know this why?" 

"Sparrow has informed me Argent is sure you are going to sell her to the highest bidder now the Inquisition has gone"

"I see.. I will talk with her. Make sure he suffers" Leliana pointed to their prisoner 

"I think I can manage" the elf smirked.

Argent was in fact outside herding the Nugs back into their pens. 

"Alright" Sparrow greeted her

"Everything alright?" 

"Boulette is ready whenever Charter needs her" Sparrow smirked 

"On you go. Take her down. I need to speak with Argent anyway" Leliana smiled.

Sparrow nodded and took the well trained Nug to do her job. Leliana approached Argent who had finally got them all herded into their pens and was locking up.

"A change from your normal duties?" Leliana asked

"A break. I will be heading back out in my patrols" the assassin quickly responded 

"I have a.. Better job for you if you want it?" 

"I go where I'm told Nightingale. If that is what you wish of me I will do it" 

"The choice will be yours"

Argent frowned "I know what my contract states" 

"Are you aware you weren't in the employ of the Inquisition? You are part of my network. Your contract means nothing to me. Lady Cybile's son tried to save his own skin by handing you over to me. You did well with disposing of Grand Cleric Iona as well as infiltrating the Nevarran Royal Palace to kill Virellius and co conspirators. I do not wish to own any of my agents, they all have free will. They either want to be here or they don't. Tell me. What do you want? Do you want to stay? Leave?" 

"I was trained from birth to be nothing more than a weapon" 

"I know. I also make it my priority to dig into each and every one of my agents backgrounds. That didn't answer my question though" the agent looked at her blankly unsure how to answer. Leliana understood "You need not answer right away or at all. Just know you are free to leave anytime but I would like you to stay. You are one of my best agents" Leliana moved to walk away 

"What was the job?" Argent called after her 

Leliana smiled and stopped walking turning to face her "So far I have failed to keep Lady Montilyet safe. I believe having you by her side when I'm unavailable would be very beneficial, you have the experience and I trust you. Like I said it's entirely up to you"

"I'll do it"

"Meet me outside the Grand Cathedral when darkness falls upon us. I will have cleared you access by then from the Divine. Until then. Your time is your own"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I was once passed around like property as well. If I can save anyone else from such a fate, I will" 

"I won't let you down" 

"You never have" Leliana smiled and walked away. She knew this would be classed as a sign of weakness but she wasn't stupid she knew her most trustworthy circle of agents, just like they knew her. Knew if they ever broke such a trust, such a bond, it would not end well for them or their families. 

She also swore she would never be Marjolaine. As much as she needed their trust, they needed hers as well.

Night had came upon them and as requested Argent met Leliana outside the Cathedral. They walked in silence up to the room Josephine was in. Leliana knocked lightly on the door, the ambassador granted entry. 

"How you feeling Josie?" 

"Bored" Josephine sighed "I am allowed to go a walk if I wish. Short walks" 

"Well thats good" Leliana had approached her to sit on the edge of the bed. Josephine glanced at the agent still standing by the door. Leliana followed her eyes and smiled "You remember Argent yes?" 

"Ah yes of course! You kept me company during those boring meetings out with Skyhold. I do apologise for the awfulness of it. Even I struggled at times" 

"It wasn't a problem my lady" Argent bowed her head respectfully 

"Argent has agreed to be here when I am not, watch out for you" Leliana gave her their own personal 'just agree i will explain later look'

"How wonderful! If I am to have protection I couldn't ask for better. I should thank you for agreeing to this. I shall try not to be much bother. Although stuck here I'm afraid our days will be long and uneventful" 

"Its a pleasure my lady" 

"You'll be sleeping in the room next door to the right. I won't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon. Go relax, get some sleep?" Leliana smiled. 

Argent nodded a silent thanks and left.

"Start talking" Josephine smiled

"She was feeling a bit unsure about what happens now the Inquisition has no need for her. She was sure we were going to sell her on to another owner"

"That's awful! Her contract was never about ownership"

"You didn't read it" Leliana pulled a document out of her tunic and passed it to Josephine. She let the ambassador ready over it

"Oh.." was all she could say 

"Exactly. I reassured her that contract means nothing to me. She is free to leave if she wants but I do want her to stay. She is one of my best agents. I offered her this job because even in here I want you to be safe, Argent is more than capable and needs to feel like she is wanted and not like a piece of property to be sold" Leliana looked down and sighed 

Josephine placed fingers under her chin and raised her head to look at her "You aren't Marjolaine" the ambassador knew how Leliana was treated by her mentor, her mistress. Passed around like a toy "Caring isn't a weakness" not getting a response she continued "Do you know why your agents are so loyal to you? You have hundreds of agents out there and you know every single one of their names, you've spoke to them, drank with them, laughed with them. No Spymaster I know of could say the same.You will always have someone step out of line and try betray you but they won't get far because of those that are so loyal. You keep waiting. Waiting for that day where someone gets close and finally takes you out. I see it. Personally I don't think that will happen. You have so many agents close to you that are so loyal. Charter, Harding, Sparrow, Sidony, Argent, Cooper, i dont have to go on. You know who they are" 

"Perhaps you will be proven right. Only the maker knows what he has in store for us" Leliana took her hand and leaned down placing a kiss on her lips "Does that mean you will allow Argent to be by your side?" 

"Of course my love" 


	5. Its A Risk She Will Take

It had been a month and they still didn't have much on Calpernia, everything they had led to dead ends.

Josephine cursed under her breath, something she hardly ever done. Argent looked at her from where she was seated trying to crack some codes "Is everything OK my lady?" 

Josephine looked up at her and smiled "Please, just Josephine is fine. Lord D'Arcy in Antiva demands the Divine release his daughter from the circle prison"

"The circles now have prisons?" 

"They have always had them, its just now they are used for the correct reasons"

"What she do?" 

"Blood magic"

"Sure of that? Or are the Templars up to old tricks?" 

"She fully admits to using it and states she will again"

"Whats your opinion on it if you don't mind me asking?"

"A mages magic is no different from a sword or dagger. They shouldn't be punished for that. However a blood mage is like our bandits. They have a sword but use it for crime. Just like a blood mage uses magic. Unlike us and bandits, 1 blood mage condems the rest. A bandit commits a crime and they get punished, a mage commits a crime and they all get punished regardless of innocents. The Divine is trying to change that after what happened in Kirkwall. Slaughtering a whole circle with innocents for 1 mages crime is soul destroying"

"I have already done away with the Right of Annaulment. They will be tried as individuals" Cassandra entered the ambassador office hearing their conversation 

"But children are still taken from their families. They are still prisoners only difference is, they are allowed visitors. Nothing has changed. Things are quiet for now but there will be another uprise" a familiar voice spoke 

"What are you doing here" Cassandra glared.

Seeker Kosha smirked at the Divines annoyance "Why are your Templars hanging around the College? Have they not shown their trustworthiness by handing over those who committed crimes?" 

"Precautions" Cassandra responded "Fiona did lead the rebellion after all"

"The Lord Seeker was hardly innocent yet the Templars aren't treated with the same scrutiny" 

"Where my Templars are positioned is my choice. It does not concern you" 

"You're making all the same mistakes" Kosha growled 

Josephine could see Cassandra's signature temper flair up "Lady Seeker, I will be happy to negotiate terms with Fiona on the Divine's behalf. Have her send me a date and time she is available and I will be there" the ambassador got up standing between them. Last thing they needed was the Divine brawling in the Grand Cathedral 

"Very well Lady Montilyet. Give Amelia my regards won't you?" 

"Of course" Josephine smiled. 

"She's going to be trouble.. I don't like it" Cassandra grumbled 

"If we are to keep peace we will have to come to some agreement with Fiona"

"Very well. Let's discuss it when you have time" Cassandra sighed 

Leliana stood at the coordinates provided to her. It was dark. Silent. There wasn't even a wind. She felt naked unarmed, defenseless but she knew this was the only way. 

"Sister Nightingale" 

"Talis"

"Its nothing personal"

"What do you gain from working with Calpernia?" 

"She has information I need. I pick you up, drop you off then I get what I need. Simple. I trust you have no hidden spies?" 

"You'd be dead by now if I had" 

"Unless they are hidden ready to follow?" 

"Nobody knows I'm here. I know Calpernia has somebody close ready to strike at Josephine given the word"

"Makes my job so much easier. Shall we go?" 

"Lead the way" 

Cassandra watched as Josephine grilled Charter and Harding over Leliana's whereabouts

"I honestly have no idea where she is" Charter responded "When she left the Villa she said she was coming back here"

Josephine sighed and walked to the nearby open window wrapping her arms around herself, tears welling up in her eyes "Where are you?" She whispered.

"She had better not have gone and done something stupid" Cassandra growled at Charter and Harding "Isn't it your job to know what she's doing?" Cassandra accused Charter

"I go where I'm told and I do as I'm asked. I work for the Nightingale she doesn't work for me. If she wishes to keep her location secret then she will" Charter bit back 

While Cassandra and Charter continued bickering, Argent had brewed some Antivian tea and approached Josephine handing her the mug. Josephine took it and nodded thanks. Argent stood beside her looking out the window 

"You know if she's done anything stupid it's for good reason right? She would never intentionally do anything to cause you concern" Argent spoke softly

"Doesn't make not knowing any easier" Josephine whispered back. 

"No it doesn't. Our Spymaster is strong, I believe there is no situation she wouldn't be able to get herself out of"

I wish I could be as sure as you" 

"Love is strong. That's what will keep her going. That's what will bring her back to you" 

"Thank you" Josephine glanced at the rouge "I will be safe here the rest of the night if you wish to rest" 

"I'd feel better sleeping on the sofa over there if you don't mind. With Nightingale not here I'd rather not leave you alone" 

"Thank you" Josephine said again. 

The rouge just smiled and nodded. 

They had been travelling for quite a while now on Talis' horse. Eventually they did stop. It was an area Leliana didn't recognise. Dismounting they walked towards a very well hidden cave. 

"Follow me" Talis smirked.

As they entered the cave 2 Venatori Agents approached walking behind them. Leliana very aware her exit had just been blocked. Not that she planned on running anyway. 

Deeper into the cave more Venatori were around. The cave led to tunnels which Leliana assumed was under ground Orlais. 

They seemed to be walking for hours when eventually they came to a stop in a large room filled with boxes of gold, antiques and relics. 

"At last. The Nightingale at my finger tips" a voice mocked 

"Calpernia I assume?" Leliana responded to the woman that entered the room and sat upon the large chair in front of them

"The one and only" 

"So you have me. What happens now?" 

"All business no pleasure?" Calpernia smirked "Very well"

"Eh hello!" Talis piped up "My information? Remember?" 

Calpernia tossed Talis a scroll "Now leave" the Magister ordered 

"Gladly" Talis muttered glancing over the scroll as she headed for the exit

"Your Inquisitor should have killed me when she had the chance" a familiar voice mocked 

"Alexus" Leliana glanced towards the voice "You should be behind bars!" 

"When the Inquisition ceased to exist so did your judgment. At least in Tevinter law"

Leliana felt her anger boil to the surface being face to face with the man that put her through all that pain and torture, which still haunts her. 

"Alexius has unfinished business with you" Calpernia said "I have to say I am curious myself as to why you are immune to the corruption"

"I am a servant of faith, more devout than many" 

"So where is your maker now? Faith won't make what comes next quick or easy" Calpernia mocked 

Before Leliana could question she was face down on the ground, hands being bound behind her back. She tried struggling against them and did manage to get a few quick hits in before the rope was finally tied. 

Venatori agents stood around her, Alexus standing at her head muttering a spell . A large blue bubble surrounded her. She managed to get herself up onto her knees

"The old gods will soon rise. They will create a new world order"

"What has that got to do with my immunity to Corruption?" 

"Our gods will control the archdemon if we can make it immune to the blight Corruption.."

"The Wardens would be useless" Leliana finished "But then it would not have control over the Darkspawn" 

"We have found a way around that" Calpernia smirked "You need not worry yourself with these things. You won't be around to witness it" Before Leliana could think of a response she felt a sharp pain to her head. Groaning she struggled against her bounds once again "It will be easier just to let them in" Calpernia soothed 

"Never" Leliana spat out as the pain in her head intensified. She could feel the mages trying to claw their way into her mind. She would not let them. She would withstand the pain. She would endure it as she done before.

"She's forcing us back!" Alexus growled "What kind of trickery is this you use!" 

Calpernia frowned "Your strength is admirable"

Of course Leliana knew all along what gave her the immunity. They would not find out. She would not let them. 

Her only hope now was Charter to find her hidden report and further final instructions and requests should she perish by the time they found her. 

Charter wracked her brain pacing around Leliana's Villa lounge "Give me something" she mumbled to herself thinking. It then dawned on her...

Quickly she made her way out back to the nug pens and entered Boulettes. Reaching behind stacks of hay in the corner she grabbed the sachel. Inside were a few notes. 

One of them was a set of instructions to meet at the coordinated location, another was a coded letter from Leliana to Charter and the third was one for Josephine attached to a small black box.

Charter, knowing it was the engagement ring, since Leliana had sent her to pick it up cursed the Spymaster for not asking already. 

For now she put the ring and Josephine's note, which she respected enough not to read, back into the sachel and hid it again. Should worst come to hand she would give it to the ambassador but until then she didn't need to know about it. 

Sitting in the ambassadors office Charter told them what was in the letter. 

"Well let's go" Trevelyen stood up "We might find more clues as to where she is when we get there" 

"I have sent Harding and a few others ahead of us" Charter informed them. 

When they arrived the agents were waiting a few dead Venatori laying around.

"About time you got here"

"Talis?" Hawke questioned 

"Ser Hawke, we meet again" Talis smirked

"What are you doing here?" Isabella stood in front of Hawke making it clear Talis should stay well away. Hawke smirked at her lovers possessiveness. She remembered how jealous Isabella got when Talis flirted with her back in Kirkwall. 

"Calpernia had information I needed. I pick up the Nightingale, I get what I need. I came back here in hopes she wasn't stupid enough not to have backup. Follow northeast, you will pass a abandoned cabin, near it there is a well hidden cave. She is in there. There is a great many Venatori. Calpernia is there as well. There was another there as I was leaving. I believe your Spymaster knew him. Alexus?" 

"No way" Evelyn cursed 

"Wasn't the Vints supposed to lock him up when the Inquisition disbanded?" Varric asked.

"Yes, they were" Evelyn growled as they raced in the direction Talis gave them. 

Leliana wasn't sure how much more she could take. It felt like fingers grabbing at her brain, squeezing. Calpernia had taken over to give Alexus a break. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't have such luxury. 

"So this is the thanks we get for showing you mercy?" Evelyn growled as she pulled her knife from the Venatori agent in front of her. 

"How did you get here!" Calpernia snarled

"Yku shouldn't have screwed me over" Talis spoke joining them throwing a dead mage to the ground.

"Release her" Evelyn barked 

Charter and Harding had detained Alexus. Calpernia assessed the situation, she was out matched "Sorry old friend" she looked to Alexus before snapping her hands together and disappearing by the time the smoke settled

"That bitch!" He grumbled

Leliana glanced at Charter "Kill him" she winced 

"I die she dies" he pleaded as Charters knife went to his throat 

"Kill him" Leliana repeated 

Charter felt her hands sweat. If she called his bluff and got it wrong she would be responsible for Leliana's death.

"Don't" Evelyn told her

"Do it" Leliana ordered again

Closing her eyes silently praying she pulled the dagger across his throat, blood running from his neck like a fountain.

It worked.

Whatever held Leliana was now down. 

Rushing over Harding used her dagger to release Leliana's hands "Josie" she gasped.

"Argent is with her she's fine" 

Leliana shook her head "Get me back there now" she stumbled to her feet. 

Josephine had just finished off her work before bed. Glancing over to the sofa the light snore confirmed Argent was in fact asleep. She smiled and approached placing a blanket over her. 

A soft rap at her room door caught her attention and Argent's who woke and abruptly sat up.

"Expecting anyone?" 

"At this time? No" Josephine replied 

Argent pointed to a corner of the room where there was nothing but dark shadows "Let them in" the spy ordered and took her place in the shadows 

"Lady Montilyet, I have come with urgent news regarding Sister Nightingale. May I come in" 

"Of course Sister Iona, do come in" Josephine invited and closed the door. As she went to turn she saw the candle light glare off the dagger Iona held in her hand as Argent swiftly grabbed the Sister from behind bringing her own dagger across Ionas throat. 

"Hey. You OK?" Argent placed a hand on Josephine's arm bringing her back from the shock "Come" she guided her away from the body towards the door leading to the Divines rooms and knocked loudly on the door.

It quickly opened, Cassandra with sword in hand came to view. 

"Trying to get her away from the body. Blood an all that" Argent vaguely informed.

"Of course" Cassandra glanced in the room seeing Iona and frowned "Come in sit down" Cassandra guided Josephine into her room and sat her down. 

"Josie!?" A familiar voice called

"Shes in here. She's fine" Argent informed sticking her head round the door 

Leliana stepped over the body and into Cassandra's room kneeling in front of Josephine.

"Josie?" She asked placing a hand in her cheek 

Josephine looked down at her. 

To the shock of everyone in the room, Josephine raised her hand and slapped Leliana hard. To the Spymasters credit, she didn't flinch

"You. Are. A. Fool." She harshly spoke. She was angry with Leliana but she was relieved her love was back and didn't seem too worse for ware except from the heated hand print of her own hand. Her hand went back to her cheek, softer this time fingers tracing the stinging mark "But you happen to be a fool i love" she whispered more softly. 

Leliana released the breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes leaning against the touch. 

Cassandra ushered everyone through the door to Josephine's room and closed it over giving Spymaster and Ambassador some privacy. 

She would have to have Leliana vet everyone in the Cathedral, Iona was one of Cassandra's most trusted advisors as Divine. 

And she betrayed them.

How many more were lurking within the Divines own walls. 

She should have listened to her Left Hand.


	6. Just Ask Her

It had been 6 months since Calpernia disappeared. Leliana's agents continued the search.

Josephine lay on her front between Leliana's legs and against her chest, the sweat cooling on their bodies. Leliana's fingers stroked the ambassadors hip, making her squirm and giggle when it tickled. Josephine kissed between her breasts and glanced up at her.

"Talk to me" she whispered 

Leliana smiled down at her "About?" 

"Whatever is going on in that head of yours"

"Hmmm how about that I'm the luckiest woman alive to have such a beautiful, intelligent, loveable woman laying in my arms" Josephine laughed shyly, blushing at the compliments hiding her face between her lovers chest "Josie" Leliana teased smirking and using her fingers to guide the ambassador's head up to look at her "I'm never going to stop saying it, might as well get used to it" 

"Tell me a story" Josephine rested her head down again on Leliana's chest and closed her eyes. 

"A long time ago, there lived a fair maiden called Alindra. She had many suitors, but spurned them all, for she did not love them. One day, Alindra was sitting by her window in her father's castle, singing and dreaming, when her lovely voice caught the attention of a young soldier. Entranced by her song, the soldier drew near to Alindra's window. As their eyes met, he fell in love with her, and she with him. When Alindra told her father about the man she had chosen, he was furious, for Alindra was high-born, but her love nothing more than a common soldier. To keep them apart, he had Alindra imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle and sent her soldier to the wars. Alas, not a month had passed before news of the soldier's death reached Alindra. Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from this cruel world. So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her high into the heavens, where she became a star. The gods also raised up the soul of Alindra's soldier love and there he dwells, across the horizon from her. The band of stars between them is a river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love. They say when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her soldier"

"Its sad... But equally lovely" 

"A love so great and so enduring even death couldn't keep them apart" Leliana ran her fingers through Josephine's hair, fingers massaging the scalp 

"My parents and Yvette are coming tomorrow"

"Ah yes, Yvette has tickets to the local art show" Leliana smirked knowing it was going to annoy the Antivian 

"She what!?" Josephine gasped looking up at Leliana 

"She got tickets, 2 I believe"

"I told her it wasn't worth the asking price!" 

"Josie.. I think it's her way of saying she wants to spend time with her big sister. She misses you. You know gold isn't an issue"

"Its not an issue its just the whole showing isn't worth what they are asking" 

"I know but just try and enjoy yourself. You need the break as much as your sister needs some alone time with you" 

"Hmmm" Josephine frowned "Fine. I suppose a day out isn't such a bad idea" 

Leliana smiled and leaned up for a kiss. 

The Gallery showing wasn't as bad as Josephine thought it would have been but her mood hadn't improved any. Yvette showed up without the rest of the family since they couldn't make it and didn't bother to write ahead to say so, Leliana was up and gone before she even woke and Amelia was completely oblivious. It was her birthday! Everyone she loved hadn't even bothered. Now they were home she just wanted to kick her heels off and put her sore feet up. 

"Josie we must do this again!" Yvette squealed. 

"We will. Go find Leliana Yvette, I'm going to bed" Josephine headed for the stairs 

"Bed? The night is still early Josie" Leliana stood leaning against the lounge door frame, glass of wine in hand, long grey dress reaching her ankles and dipping down at the neck with matching heels, make up painted her face. 

Josephine had to double look to make sure she was seeing clearly "Leliana, what.. You look..." 

"I believe this is the first I've seen you tongue tied in a very long time" Leliana smirked. Yvette had disappeared into the lounge as Leliana approached Josephine "Your guests are waiting" Leliana took her hand and kissed the back of it "Happy Birthday Josie" 

"I believe whoever you have hiding in there can wait a little longer" Josephine smirked coyly and wrapped her arms around Leliana's neck and pulled her in for a heated breath taking kiss.

It wasn't often these days Leliana dressed up. The last she had seen Leliana this glammed up was back when she threw a boring diplomatic ball for her and even then she had to wear a half mask. 

As tempted as she was to whisk Josephine upstairs to their room for a private party, that would be rude to their guests. Reluctantly Leliana pulled away, Josephine eagerly chasing her. Leliana laughed "Later Josie. Come, you have guests waiting and gifts to open" 

"Fine, but don't think you're getting any sleep tonight" Josephine teased 

"Promises promises" Leliana smirked taking her hand and leading her to the lounge. 

She was greeted first by her mother and father who had cancled visiting. It was a surprise but what surprised her more was the fact Yvette was able to keep the secret. Her 3 brothers also greeted her, the eldest handing her a glass of wine. 

She conversed with her family for a while and moved on to greet her other guests, spreading from the lounge to kitchen and out back. 

Leliana watched as Josephine entered the kitchen to talk with Iron Bull, Dorian, Evelyn, Sera and Cassandra who had taken time out of her Divine duties to join. 

Charter had quietly slipped up to Leliana's side discreetly holding a small black box "You've stalled long enough" the elf smirked next to her watching Josephine laugh and talk with their friends.

"Im not stalling!" Leliana argued even though she knew Charter was right. 

"Sure your not" Charter smirked rolling her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. 

"Speaking of stalling, how's Tessa?" Leliana smirked sipping her wine and handing Charter a glass from the nearby table

"You know how it goes with spies" Charter responded 

"Yes. But Tessa isn't just a passing moment" Leliana knowingly replied

Charter sighed "Maybe.. Maybe not..." 

"Talk to her" 

Charter glanced outside where Tessa was helping Sparrow herd the Nug babies back into the pen. 

Josephine had fun opening her gifts although she wished she had left Dorian and Iron Bull, Hawke and Isabellas until they were alone and not surrounded by her family. 

As Josephine finished opening everything, Leliana grew more nervous. Charter gave her a nudge of encouragement. 

She didn't even know why she was nervous. Its not like they hadn't discussed it because they had and they both agreed they would. 

Taking a deep breath, Leliana walked towards Josephine with a smile and took her hands. 

She was very aware of everyone's eyes on them and it made her nerves worse but Josephine is Antivan. It's custom such things be done publicly no matter how much she wished they could be alone. 

"Josie.. I have something for you... Something I should have gave you a long time ago" Charter laughed slightly next to her as she handed her the box gaining a warning look from her Spymaster. Holding her hands up in apology but still smirking at her bosses nervousness she stepped back again. Opening the small box she presented it to Josephine "I want to marry you Josie. I'm no Antivian Lord that can bring fortune and heirs to your family and I know how disappointed everyone was when I broke your previous engagement but I promise, I will take care of you and your family for however long you may have me. I love you, I will always love you" 

Leliana had hoped the tears in her loves eyes were that of joy but the ambassadors silence was adding to the pile of nerves she already had.

It felt like minuets were passing by when in reality it was only seconds before Josephine was in her arms, lips on her own bringing her back from the panic that was starting to consume her. 

The ring was a perfect fit. She knew it would be, she wasn't the best Spy in Thedas for nothing after all. 

Their friends and family conveyed their congratulations, Leliana eased away somewhere more quiet to regain her composure.

She stood out back, wind blowing fresh air around her.

She was the Left Hand of the Divine, still is.

She has killed countless people without second thought, with no regrets.

There wasn't one thing that she could name that scared her. 

But this did.

Closing her eyes she breathed in the fresh air. 

Arms wrapped around her waist and she opened them coming face to face with the woman she vowed to spend her life with. Wrapping her arms around Josephine's waist she held her. 

Josephine looked into her eyes, fingers stroking her cheek "Relax" it was only then she realised how tightly she was holding Josephine against her 

"Sorry" she looked away slightly.

"Hey" Josephine guided her head back to look at her "Breathe" Leliana rested her forehead against Josephine's, eyes closed. Josephine stayed silent allowing Leliana the time she needed to recompose herself but reassuring her she was there.

When Leliana had settled back to her normal self, Josephine decided to slip away and made her way to Amelia's room. She was still uneasy with large gatherings and opted for staying in her bedroom.

Knocking on the door she was granted entry. 

"Hey" Amelia smiled from where she was sitting on her bed writing. Bruno approached her, his big head nudging her hand wanting his ears scratched. She obliged with a smile and walked to sit on the edge of Amelia's bed. 

"You doing ok?" 

"I am. How's your party?" 

"Its nice to have friends and family around but I would be just as happy spending the night with you and Leliana"

Amelia sadly looked away "Im sorry I'm not joining in"

Josephine placed a hand on her cheek " You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you regardless" 

Reaching over to her bedside table she grabbed a small box and handed it to Josephine "I didn't buy it. I have no way to buy things but I've had it for years, a Chantry sister who visited the Orphanage gave it to me when I was younger. It would look nice on you" 

Josephine opened it. 

It was a simple golden pendant with the Chantry symbol carved into it with white crystals. Josephine smiled "Its beautiful. Put it on me?" She handed it back and turned and Amelia helped put it on. It sat just centimetres from her throat "I love it. Thank you" 

Amelia smiled "Your welcome" 

"I did originally come up here to tell you something" 

"Yeah? What?" 

Holding her hand out she spoke "Leliana asked me to marry her"

Amelia smiled "She loves you, very much. I'm happy for you both" 

"She will officially be part of the family, is that OK with you?" 

"Would my answer make a difference?" When Josephine's face fell, Amelia smiled and reassuringly took her mothers hand "I like Leliana, she worships the ground you walk on, takes care of you. Of course I'm ok with it. Even if I wasn't I'd still support you because she makes you happy" Amelia's smile disappeared and she closed her eyes looking away "I thought you'd leave us" Josephine knew right away what she was talking about and squeezed her hand comfortly "Leliana reassured me that wouldn't happen and if it did, I wouldn't be alone because she wouldn't leave" 

"I had.. No idea..." Josephine wrapped her arms around Amelia "Im not going anywhere either thanks to you" 

Josephine had no idea about the heart to heart Leliana and Amelia had, Leliana never mentioned it but it made her love the spy that much more knowing should anything bad happen to her, Amelia would still have a home, a family, a mother. 

Entering their room, Leliana was already dressed down to her small clothes and lighting candles around the room. Josephine's heart swelled with love for this woman. 

Leliana turned to smile at her and Josephine rushed into her arms immediately pulling her into a deep meaningful kiss, pouring all her love and devotion into it. 

When they pulled back for air, Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow "Amelia told me about your speech when I was... Thank you, it means a lot"

Leliana held her close with an arm around her waist. She placed a hand on her cheek "I ment every word Josie. She will always have a home with me, your family and Amelia is family and i will always take care of my family" 


	7. Two Become One

The wedding was taking months to plan, Josephine, being from a large boisterous Antivian family had much to arrange. Their Villa in Orlais would be too small to host such a large gathering so Cassandra agreed to travel to Antiva to marry them. It was times like these that had Josephine's heart breaking for her love. Yes it was a happy occasion but whilst she had her family, Leliana didn't really have anyone. 

Perhaps thats unfair.

Leliana did have that small group of select agents she was close with. 

Especially Charter.

Josephine was jealous when Charter became closer to Leliana. It was clear the elf was completely star stuck over the Nightingale of the Imperial Court and quickly became Leliana's most devout spy.

As time went on, Josephine got to know Charter and realised the Elf posed no threat.

To the present day it was still clear Charter harboured strong feelings for her Spymaster but Josephine knew the elf respected her enough not to act upon them. And she had Tessa now. 

Next to Charter was Cassandra but becoming Divine ment the former right hand had less time for her friend. Still if Leliana needed her, everyone knew the Divine would drop everything to be there. 

It was a comfort to know Cassandra would be there should Leliana fall into darkness Josephine could not bring her back from. 

Since the Divine was conducting the service, it would leave Charter to look after Leliana for the day. 

The flickers of jealousy that would flare up now and again were quickly swept away. Josephine liked Charter, she truly did and the elf was always good to her.

Josephine sat quietly watching as Leliana got to her knees in silent prayer as she done every night. Strands of red hair fell in front of her face as she bowed her head.

Her love was the most devout Andrastian she had ever met. She was Andrastian herself but didn't partake in masses or prayers. 

Leliana smiled as she felt eyes on her.

"It's rude to stare Josie"

"As your betrothed i have rights you know" Josephine smirked 

Leliana got to her feet slowly approaching the ambassador hips swaying seductively "Oh, really now? Then i have to assume I also have certain rights"

"Hmmm... Do tell" Josephine smirked raising an eyebrow as Leliana leaned down drawing her into a kiss. 

Leliana wished to have no secrets from Josephine. Trailing her lips round to her lovers ear telling all.

Josephine finally knew what made Leliana resistant to the effects of the blight.

Giving that information to her showed how much the Spymaster trusted her.

Josephine would never misplace that trust.

Amelia sat in her room writing some more in her journal, a noise at her window caught her attention and Bruno's as the hound snarled. 

"Hush boy" Amelia reassure getting up to investigate 

"What a suprise, here you are sitting alone"

Amelia smiled "Clearly I'm not alone" Kosha smiled at approached sitting on the bed "How did you get past Leliana's agents?"

Kosha shrugged "They probably already know I'm here, I wasn't trying to hide. The Spymaster probably knows by now. Just wait and see, soon she'll be bursting through that door"

"She means well" Amelia reassured 

"Perhaps" 

"Why are you here?" 

"I.. Missed you" Kosha lowered her gaze looking away 

"Why did you leave me there?" Amelia asked the question that had been bothering her for a while "You knew what was happening but you left anyway" 

"I wasn't in any position to help you at that point" Kosha defended "Lia I didn't want to leave you please believe me" the seeker looked at her pleading "You know they wouldn't stop looking for you, it had to be done legally otherwise they'd have the right to hunt you down and take you home. Antivian law sucks that way. Orphans are treated very little better than slaves"

"I know how orphans are treated, I lived it" Amelia snapped

Kosha raised her hand stroking Amelia's cheek "Im sorry for all you suffered" Her fingers trailed down Amelia's exposed neck making the mage flinch, her fingers trailed to the rune sitting just below, tracing the glowing surface "I won't hurt you and would never do anything you don't want" Kosha reassured. Leaning in Kosha whispered in her ear "I cant lie to you about my feelings" giving the rune a slight tug "take it off, true feelings can't be faked"

Taps in the window from one of the ravens had Leliana pulling away from Josephine huffing at the disturbance. Josephine glanced at the window tensing in Leliana's arms. Leliana gave her a reassuring squeeze

"Relax Josie, it appears we have a visitor, no threat though"

"We aren't expecting anyone this late"

"I will find out. You.." Leliana kissed her passionately, heat traveling between the ambassadors legs "Wait here and strip" the Spymaster pulled back smirking and leaving the room. 

"She's here" Charter slipped up next to Leliana 

"I figured she would show up sooner or later. You're not supposed to be working" 

"Neither are you. We are spies, we never stop. She wasn't trying to hide from us. In fact she walked straight through the gates and up to her window"

Leliana smirked "She's trying to get a rise out of us. The girl is infuriatingly smart, but she won't get what she seeks"

"You want us to leave her?"

"Yes" 

"Are you sure?" Charter asked 

"Get Sidony to keep an eye on the seeker, make sure she goes nowhere else"

"Of course. Sorry to disturb you, apologise to Lady Josephine for me" Charter bowed her head and left. 

"Everything OK?" Josephine asked 

"For now yes. It appears Amelia has a late night visitor" Leliana smirked. Josephine raised a questioning eyebrow "Seeker Kosha has shown up" 

"She what? How did she even get in?" Josephine abruptly sat up 

"Walked straight through the gates and climbed to the window, she apparently wasn't trying to hide" 

"You're letting her stay?" Josephine questioned concern in her voice.

"The girl is causing trouble but I'm convinced she wouldn't hurt Amelia, I think she genuinely cares for her" Leliana placed a hand on her face fingers stroking her cheek "I've asked Charter to have Sidony watch over her" the ambassador still wasn't relaxing although she nodded "Lay on your stomach Josie" 

Doing as Leliana asked she rested her head on her folded arms watching Leliana grab something from the dresser. 

Settling back on the bed Leliana emptied some lotion onto her hands. Josephine gasped at the coldness bringing a smile to Leliana's lips. Her lover soon relaxed as her expert fingers soothed the tension.

"Keep that up and I may fall asleep on you" 

"Thats OK my love" 

Josephine's huff was interrupted by a yawn "But I dont want to sleep, I had plans" 

Leliana laughed "You can have me anytime Josie" she softly placed a kiss at the nape of Josephine's neck she responded with a content sleepy moan.

Leliana's fingers kept going until the steady breathing told her Josephine was finally asleep. Leliana smiled and pulled the covers up over her and laid down next to her.

She found she couldn't sleep.

After a while of tossing and turning she opted for getting up. 

Candles lit the garden leading down to the bottom patio sofa where Leliana lay looking up at the stars. The night was silent, warm, there wasn't even a wind.

"Everything ok?" 

Leliana smiled, of course Josephine would know she wasn't in bed. The ambassador often reached over to snuggle against her and would wake if she couldn't find anything to grab.

"Couldn't sleep" Leliana reached her arms out for Josephine to come to her. The Antivian did just that amd squeezed to the inside laying part next to her, part on top of her, head resting on her chest. Leliana wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You could have woke me you know, I did after all fall asleep on you" Josephine smiled snuggling closer with a happy sigh. 

"Ah but you looked so sweet snoring away"

"I don't snore!" Josephine gasped using a single finger to poke Leliana's side. The Spy laughed and hugged her love tighter. 

Settling into the comfortable silence eventually both women fell asleep. 

Charter was finishing off her rounds, checking everyone was still awake and not slacking off. Tessa fell into step with her.

"Didn't the Spymaster give you the night off?" Tessa smirked

"Didn't she give you the night off?" Charter asked the question back. 

"I came to find you. I thought we were past the whole 'no strings attached' area of our relationship"

"We have"

"Yet we still fuck and then you leave" Tessa started to get irritated 

"Its not like that, not at all. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come for walk and check everything was OK. I was coming back to you" 

They eventually reached the back garden. Tessa smiled "They have a love like no other"

Charter approached the sleeping couple grabbing a blanket from the nearby garden chest and draping it over them "They do. There love is true and they are perfect for each other" 

"Opposites attract as they say no?" Tessa smiled 

"Not always" Charter leaned in and kissed Tessa, the other spy gladly accepted.

"Let's go back to bed shall we?" 

"Of course" Charter smiled. 

As lovers slept, each falling into their own dreams, a threat loomed on the horizon threatening to tare them all apart.

Maker willing they will pull through


End file.
